The present invention relates to a display apparatus that employs luminance-controllable display modules as its light emission devices. For example, the present invention relates to a display apparatus applicable to a large-sized stage image display or the like.
The conventionally-known display apparatuses of this type include a so-called luminance display board. This luminance display board has a plurality of light-emitting elements (e.g., LEDs) which are arranged at predetermined positions on a board type support member and the luminance of which is controlled by a controller.
The luminance display board comprises the support member formed of a rigid material. Therefore the luminance display board is inevitably installed in a fixed manner. This being so, the luminance display board has to be designed in accordance with the installation place after due consideration of the installation conditions (e.g., the installation position, or the installation posture). The luminance display board, thus designed, has to be installed by following the installation procedures with high accuracy.
In other words, there is a low degree of freedom when the luminance display board is installed. Since the luminance display board cannot be installed in a flexible manner in accordance with the installation conditions of the installation place, it cannot be easily applied to a stage display apparatus.
The plate-like support member formed of a rigid material is heavy. Therefore the large-sized luminance display board is not suitable for conveyance and cannot be easily moved. Accordingly, the installation is a large-scale operation and takes much time.
As described above, the luminance display board of the conventional display apparatus is fixed in the manner of installation. In other words, the installation manner of the display board cannot be flexibly determined in accordance with the conditions of the installation place. In addition, the display board is heavy, and the installation operation is inevitably large in scale.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having the following advantages:
(a) The display screen can be installed in arbitrary manners (the installation position, the installation posture, etc.) in accordance with the conditions of the installation place. For example, the display screen can be installed in such a manner as to provide a three-dimensional curved surface.
(b) The display screen is light in weight, thus enabling an easy installation operation as well as easy conveyance and easy elevation.
(c) The background located on the rear side of the display screen can be observed, and the display screen can be illuminated from behind. When the subject display apparatus is used as a stage apparatus, desirable stage effects can be expected.
To solve the above problems and attain the above purpose, the present invention provides display apparatuses of the following structures:
[1] A display apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising: a flexible net having a mesh portion; and luminance-controllable display modules which are attached to the flexible net as pixels.
Owing to the flexibility of the flexible net, the display screen of the display apparatus can be changed in posture in an arbitrary manner.
[2] Another display apparatus of the present invention has the same features as the display apparatus described in [1] above, and is characterized in that each of the display modules is attached to the flexible net by arranging a wiring board, which incorporates a luminance control circuit having light-emitting elements, and a display board, which has a window for allowing the light-emitting elements to exposed, on the obverse and reverse sides of the flexible net, respectively, in such a manner as to face each other, and by coupling the two boards to each other through the mesh portion of the flexible net.
Since the display modules are attached by utilizing the mesh portion of the flexible net, the display apparatus is easy to install and can be manufactured at low cost.
[3] Another display apparatus of the present invention has the same features as the display apparatus described in [1] above, and is characterized in that the flexible net is made in such manner that a flexible net member (which is preferably transparent) constitutes a display screen area.
Since the display screen area of the above display apparatus is a mesh portion, the background located on the rear side of the display screen is seen through the mesh portion that is between the adjacent ones of the display modules attached to the flexible net. In addition, illumination or other special effects can be performed from behind the display screen. Hence, attractive stage effects can be produced by employing the subject display apparatus as a stage apparatus.
[4] Another display apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising: a flexible net made in such manner that a flexible net member constitutes a display screen area; luminance-controllable display modules attached to the flexible net and arranged in a matrix fashion; and two-dimensional selection/display control means (a master PC [1], slaves PC [3], X and Y control units [11Xxcx9c, 11Yxcx9c], etc.) for two-dimensionally selecting the display modules and controlling the luminance of the selected ones of the display modules.
Owing to the flexibility of the flexible net, the display screen portion of the display apparatus can be changed in posture in an arbitrary manner, as described in [1] above. In addition, the display apparatus can show an image in a similar manner to that of an ordinary TV screen.
[5] Another display apparatus of the present invention has the same features as the display apparatus described in [4] above, and is characterized in that each of the display modules is made by assembling three-primary color LEDs of red, blue and green on a wiring board, along with sample-and-hold circuits and a LED driver.
The display apparatus described above has similar advantages as the display apparatus described in [4] above. In addition, the three-primary color LEDs and the fewest possible luminance control circuits are provided on the wiring board to which the display modules, serving as pixels capable of displaying a color image, are assembled. All the other necessary electric circuits are provided as an external control circuit. With this structure, each of the display modules is compact in size, resulting in easy manufacture. In addition, each display module is easy to handle.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.